IchiRuki Lemon 01
by intercostalspace
Summary: Ichigo Rukia IchiRuki Mature Content. Just trying to write a lemon.


Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

a/n: I have never written a lemon, so I would like to try.

.;.

"Ichigo, no…" she whimpered as he inserted his wet middle finger inside her behind. They moaned together as he rolled her little ball of flesh in between his lips.

He had gone down on her 5 minutes ago and was eager to touch her more. Rukia's eyes were closed but quickly opened when his tongue stopped fondling her.

With his middle finger still inside her, Ichigo commanded her to open her yukata and she complied.

This action arousing him even more, he buried his finger deeper making her whimper again in protest. He smirked staring at her nakedness and thumbed her slit. "You always say no and yet to me it seems you like it," he said.

Teasing her he pushed his thumb inside her other hole. Rukia breathe deep, concentrating on the sensations both his fingers were bringing her. She touched his wrist to coax him to move, so he did retracting his middle finger and thumb from their position and quickly shoving its length inside her. She gasped, her breathing ragged with each stroke. He did this a couple of times more; at times gentle, some other times more forceful, sometimes teasing.

Ichigo extended his left hand and touched her right breast, kneading and groping, rougher than he usually is with her. He raised his hand in the air slightly and then slapped her lump of flesh. She groaned and bit her lip though it really didn't burn. He noticed the mark on her chest that he gave her and then closed his eyes and stroked himself. She watched him as he grew bigger. At the same time he moved his thumb in circles inside her, her hips in rhythm with his motion.

After, Ichigo lied on his back and drew Rukia closer, spooning her. "I'm just going to tease myself don't move much," he said. Slowly, his breathing became deeper. He guided himself to her ass and teased her and himself. "I can feel the tip," she said to him in a hoarse voice and with eyes half dazed. Very rarely do they let themselves in that kind of intercourse but most of the time they tease each other with it.

She took one of his fingers and sucked on it. "Sssshh," he said moving his finger away and then seeking her hand drawing it ever so slowly closer to her privates. "Touch yourself," he said. Rukia slightly turned and tried to look at him. He was grinning. She could feel him grow harder in between her crack, his manhood still teasing her small hole. He looked her in the eyes with lust and pleaded, "Come on Rukia, play with yourself for me."

To help her with her inhibition, he took her fingers and placed it on his lips, and she let him wet her fingers. For some twisted reason, it turns him on big time when she plays with herself though up to now, he needs to help her with it since she seems too shy.

She spoke to him in barely a whisper, "Was it pinker than usual?" Ichigo bit her finger and groaned as she spoke to him about her folds. He loves it when she talks nasty but today she seems pretty tame to him. "Not as pink as I want it to be, would you like me to make it that way?" he asked tugging at her mound while still licking her fingers. He wanted to slap her down there just as he did to her breast a few moments ago but she said, "maybe next time I'll let you slap me there harder than you did the other week" That time she didn't even feel the slight stinging pain between her legs until after she actually looked at herself in the mirror. She bit his arm playfully afterwards for making her fold as pink as her chest.

His hand guided her fingers down to her belly and then even lower while her other hand sought his manhood and placed the tip from her ass to her wet crevice, pushing herself to bury him deeper. Ichigo moved to meet her hips, burying himself painfully slow inside her. She could feel him throb and fill her.

In time with his hips, both their fingers move to tease her little pink button.

Drowned in pleasuring herself, she didn't notice his hand escaped hers. He watched her at the corner of his eye as she brought herself to climax. Ichigo moved his hand towards her chest. This surprised her and even more as he pulled on her right tit hard. This both drove them to the edge. His hips moved faster and so did her fondling of herself. His hand alternately pulled on her right and left tits. Soon he felt Rukia tremble as he too stiffened and erupted inside her.

When their breathing was already steady, he pulled her to face him and kissed her deeply, meshing their exhausted bodies together in an embrace. Tomorrow, they will do it again, and he will get her pregnant. HOHOHO.

The End.

.;.

Constructive criticisms as well as hi & hello reviews are accepted though spare me the embarrassment & just send bad reviews through private message ok? :D


End file.
